Kongou
Summary Kongou is a character from the Arpeggio of Blue Steel Verse, and was the leader of the Second Oriental Fleet of the Fleet of Fog, a large advanced fleet of unknown origin, before the Fog submarine I-401 defected, eventually bringing a resolution to the conflict. I-401 had made contact with Kongou, who broke her otherwise religious following of the Admiralty Code in an attempt to kill the submarine. However, I-401 saved Kongou from herself, and Kongou traveled the world in order to find herself, and see sights. Kongou played a pivotal role in helping I-401 bring a peaceful end to the Fog-Human conflict. She was introduced to the multiverse when Wilfre teleported the crashing Ockham's Razor to the ANtarctic region of her world; Out of curiosity, she went to see the battle, but was dragged into the fighting after taunting by Azalea. Kongou sunk Azalea and helped Tadayoshi's crew defeat Wilfre. Shortly after, Kongou agreed to become Tadayoshi's ship in order to travel the multiverse, and was retrofitted with upgrades from the Ockham's Razor. She quickly became attached to Tadayoshi as her captain. Personality Kongou is a very serious person on the outside, generally keeping very stoic. She rarely shows her emotions, though after being saved by I-401, and later meeting Tadayoshi's crew, she has gotten more in touch with her emotions, and has become more willing to show them-It's a slow process. She usually doesn't like to get her hands dirty, but when she takes any action, she goes in full force; She has been known to use rather straightforward and sometimes brutal tactics to achieve her goals; However, despite her intelligence and drive, she lacks the creative thinking, shortcut making, and improvisation a human is capable of, and thus is unable to form outside-of-the-box strategies like humans do. For this reason, she quickly became attached to Tadayoshi as a commander, believing (especially strongly after seeing the level of destructive power ships traveling the multiverse have) that her survival in the multiverse is more or less directly in the hands of Tadayoshi and his leadership. Powers and Statistics Tier: 9-A | 8-A with main weapons; High 7-A with bombardment; Low 6-B with Super Graviton Cannon | Up to 6-B with main weapons; Up to 5-B with Super Graviton Cannon Name: Kongou Gender: N/A (ship); Female (Mental Model) Age: Unknown (Does not age); Mental model appears to be in her early/mid-20's Origin: Arpeggio of Blue Steel Classification: Fast Battleship; Fog Ship; Sentient Artificial Intelligence Attack Potency: Small Building Level | Multi-City Block Level with main weapons, Large Mountain Level with bombardment; Small Country Level with Graviton Cannon | Weapons range from City Level to Country Level depending on weapon and charge time, with Super Gravity Cannon topping out at Planet Level+ Speed: Subsonic+ | Subsonic FTE (Can travel at 100 knots on water, or 80 knots when submerged) | Subsonic FTE on/in water (Same as before); Mach 25 (maximum atmospheric flight speed); Mach 364 (space flight speed); Instantaneous (via Jump Drive) Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class M | Class M Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | Class GJ (via ramming) | Class GJ on/in water, Class TJ+ in air, and Class PJ in space (all via ramming) Durability: Large Building Level; Should be noted that the Union Core itself only has around Wall Level durability (however, Kongou keeps her Union Core inside of her Mental Model, meaning that to get to it would require a Large Building Level attack anyway) | Large City Level | Usually Continent Level, up to Large Planet Level+ depending on how much energy is diverted to shields Stamina: Extremely high (can not be fatigued, and has a very long-lasting power source) | Same as Mental model | Limitless (has a ZPE Generator) Range: Extended human melee range | Several miles effective firing range, with planetary travel range (only limited by the need to travel through water) | Several thousand miles effective firing range, with multiversal traveling range Standard Equipment: None notable, aside from her ship and its contents (run by a SingleCore GI Union Core) | Torpedoes (Thanatonium-based corrosive warheads, acoustic warheads, lightning torpedoes, various decoys, or conventional torpedoes; 30 launch tubes); Photon cannons (118 cannons of various caliber on deck; These fire energy beams, cutter beams, tractor beams, photon beams, and can fire conventional rounds, nuclear warhead shells, plasma shots, light-flash shots, and antimatter warheads; When firing long range or high power shots, they open up their barrels (in order to prevent overheating); Cannons include 8 14-inch guns 4x2, 8 6-inch guns 8x1, 8 5-inch guns 4x2, and 94 25 mm Anti Aircraft Autocannons 47x2); Missiles (uses same types of warheads as torpedoes, plus various modern warheads, including thermobaric, and also antimatter warheads; 27 missile launchers); High-Voltage discharger; Super-Graviton Cannon; Wave Motion Compulsory Conversion Device Armor; Klein Field; Graviton Engine/Type-S x244; Various radar and tracking systems; Various weapons guidance systems; Various hacking software; Large stores of spare nanomaterials; Maya's Piano | Torpedoes (Thanatonium-based corrosive warheads, acoustic warheads, lightning torpedoes, various decoys, nuclear torpedoes, antimatter torpedoes, or conventional torpedoes; 72 launch tubes); Photon cannons (462 cannons of various caliber on deck; These fire energy beams, cutter beams, tractor beams, photon beams, and can fire conventional rounds, nuclear warhead shells, plasma shots, light-flash shots, and antimatter warheads; When firing long range or high power shots, they open up their barrels (in order to prevent overheating); Cannons include 10 14-inch guns & 2x2, 16 6-inch guns 16x1, 12 5-inch guns 6x2, 20 50 mm Autocannons Retractable, All on the bottom of hull, 84 40 mm Autocannons x 3, 48 25 mm Anti Aircraft Autocannons 24x2, 122 .50 caliber AP Machine Guns Retractable, and 150 7.62x67 mm AP Machine Guns x 3; Retractable); Missiles (uses same types of warheads as torpedoes, plus Barrier defense missiles and various modern warheads, including thermobaric; 27 missile launchers); High-Voltage discharger; Super-Graviton Cannon; Wave Motion Compulsory Conversion Device Armor; Klein Field; Graviton Engine/Type-S x30; Various radar and tracking systems; Various weapons guidance systems; Various hacking software; Large stores of spare nanomaterials; Maya's Piano; Mirror-Ring system; Flagship Equipment; Thanatonium-based corrosive mines (x30); Zero-Point Energy Generator (x1); G-Diffusers (x4); Additional shield generators (stripped from the Ockham's Razor); Electronic warfare shielding; G-Diffusion based shielding; Inertial compensators; thermal shielding; transitional canopy/window tinting; anti-radiation shielding; magnetic shielding; electromagnetic shields; particle shields; Laser-resistant shielding; Anti-Plasma Shielding; Food processors; Crew/Vehicle teleportation system; Tractor Beam; Multiversal navicomputer system; Multiversal communications system; shields and statistics analyzer; upgraded sensory suites; Flares; Infrared decoys; Chaff Pods; electronic countermeasures suite; signal jammers; stealth systems; power shield; active decoys; 32 fighter drones; Rocket Anchors; Folding wings (for atmospheric flight); Atmospheric Shield (a bubble of atmosphere created outside of the ship, allowing crew to man the decks outside without the need for space suits); 1 Interceptor-Class Arwing (piloted by Miyu Lynx; Magnetically placed on the outside of the hull, below the lower bridge) Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: The Supreme Flagship of the Fleet of Fog may lock out her ship (or grant the ability to lock out her ship to other Fog ships), leaving her restrained or unable to use her ship; Klein Field/shields may fail if oversaturated; Will die if her Union Core is destroyed; Repairs and regeneration are dependent on a supply of nanomaterials; She is unable to create improvised and creative solutions to issues like humans can, limiting her strategic capabilities | Same as Mental Model, plus she can not control any part of her that is broken off of the main ship through damage (but is able to retrieve the nanomaterials in order to rebuild her ship); Submerging herself limits her weapon options to torpedoes and corrosive missiles (she is unable to use her guns or graviton cannon underwater), and slows her speed; Torpedo and warhead use is limited to how many of each projectile she has, and thus requires her to restock ammunition (her main guns do not require this) | Same as before, though defeating her shields is considerably more difficult; She has become attached to Tadayoshi as a commander, making her more vulnerable emotionally-However, with him as her captain, her inability to make creative strategies is nullified Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman physical characteristics; barrier/shield generation; perfect control over her ship; regeneration (low-godly, provided there is a large enough source of nanomaterials nearby); weapon creation (through energy manipulation); Energy manipulation; Nanomaterial manipulaton; can be submerged; Does not need oxygen; Enhanced senses, including various scanning and detection methods, instruments can pick up an extremely wide range of sound, can see in Infrared, Thermographic, Ultraviolet, Supercolor, Telescopic, Micro, Night, and (aboard her own ship) Panoramic vision, has enhanced smell, taste, touch, and hearing, can sense electromagnetic fields, has life-sensing (can tell if a being is living or deceased, as well as estimate injuries and their effects and seriousness); has early warning systems, can detect number and type of lifeforms, vehicles, and equipment in an area, and can adjust the sensitivity of all senses; Shapeshifting (can change her appearance at will as part of her control over her nanomaterials); Afterimage creation; Duplication (is able to create more mental models with nanomaterials); Vehicular Mastery (specifically, over her own ship); Can communicate with seagulls; Immortality (Type 1: Longevity) | Limited Antimatter Manipulation; Has various high power weapons and shielding; Energy manipulation; Nanomaterial manipulaton; can be submerged; Does not need oxygen; various scanning and detection methods including Sonar, Radar, and various tracking systems; Homing attacks; Limited gravity manipulation (has a graviton cannon); Hacking/Computer Data gathering/mining; Software writing/coding and alteration | Same as pre-upgrades, but far stronger in all respects, plus has Danmaku (bullet hell); Gravity manipulation (in addition to the graviton cannon, Kongou posesses a number of G-Diffusers); Space flight; Teleportation; Flight '''Guide: Mental Model | Ship (Prior to upgrades) | Ship (After upgrades) Additional Statistics Birthplace: Unknown Residency: Japanese Territorial Waters (formerly) Mental Model Weight: 135 lbs (61.2 kg) Mental Model Height: 6'2" (188 cm) in heels; 5'11" (180 cm) without heels Length (Ship): '''219.61 meters '''Beam (Ship): 33.1 meters Draft (Ship): 12.7 meters Displacement (Ship): 31,780 metric tons (Before upgrades); 31,995 metric tons (after upgrades) Eye Color: Centrally-Heterochramatic; Trichromatic (center of iris is white, rest or iris is red fading to brown as it radiates outward) Hair Color: Blonde Relationship Status: Technically single, but closed to romantic relationships (Views her role as Tadayoshi's ship to fill this role, even if it's not a romantic relationship) Affiliation: Yamada Tadayoshi Others Notable Wins: VS Azalea: Kongou defeated a crippled Azalea during the battle against Wilfre, sinking her with ease. This was easily accomplished due to Azalea having already lost the use of her shields. Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Characters